


Moonlight Kisses

by KJynx



Series: DannyMay2020 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, dannymay2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: DannyMay day 5: moon
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray
Series: DannyMay2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727494
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Moonlight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> what'll it take to get some cute grayghost around here? anyway i tried, but at least im getting better at writing these sorta things? practice makes perfect, i guess.

It was a beautiful August night. There were only a few wispy clouds out, the stars were bright, and the moon was full. Some nights, the moon would appear to have a greenish tinge to it, because of all the ecto-energy in Amity Park. Tonight just happened to be one of those nights, and it really was a sight.

“─and that one over there is Cassiopeia. She was a dick. She was so stuck up, the sea god sent a monster to destroy her whole kingdom, but instead she chained her daughter to a rock as a sacrifice to get rid of the monster. Actually, there’s a constellation named after her daughter too, over there. Andromeda.” Danny pointed at the stars, gesturing while he talked. He was so cute when he did that, the way his eyes lit up when he talked about the stars.

“Hey Danny?” Valerie sat up, smirking at him.

“Hm?” He looked at her. “Oh. Oh no. I know that look. What are you planning?”

She tackled him and kissed him, running her hand through his hair. His eyes widened in surprise before he kissed her back, melting into her embrace. And there they lay, the moonlight giving the couple an almost otherworldly glow.

**Author's Note:**

> also as you can see i forgot to post this yesterday. so now i have to post TWO drabbles today.


End file.
